dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Kara Zor-El
Captain Kara Zor-El was a citizen of the planet Krypton. She was a member of the noble House of El born to parents Zor-El and Alura In-Ze. She was chosen as a Captain of one of Krypton's Scout Ships that was sent out into the universe to terraform a planet and expand Krypton, but after a fight with the criminal Dev-Em, the ship crashed on Earth. Biography Kara was born on the planet Krypton to parents Zor-El and Alura In-Ze. She grew up to become a strong young woman in a relationship with fellow Kryptonian, Kell-Ur. They both entered to become pilots in Krypton's expanding terraforming project and go onto their training in the Kryptonian jungle where they are retrieving beacons. Dev-Em one of the candidates, murders Kell and then battles Kara who manages to subdue Dev-Em, who is arrested. Kara is chosen to participate and goes into one of the scout ships where she goes into a cryosleep. She awakens to find all of the other pods empty. She then finds Dev-Em aboard who has changed the ship's course and battles with him where they both experience their bodies changing and a huge increase in strength which causes the ship to crash into Ellesmere Island on the planet Earth. Abilities See Also: Kryptonian *'Super Strength' *'Super Speed' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Hearing' *'Super Breath' *'Arctic Breath' *'Heat Vision' *'Telescopic Vision' *'X-Ray Vision' *'Flight' *'Healing Ability' *'Longevity' *'Invulnerability' *'Super Dexterity' As a Kryptonian, Kara has special abilities that enhance her physical attributes whilst under the rays of a Yellow Sun. Her physical strength, speed, stamina and reflexes are superhumanly faster. She also has separate abilities such as flight and supervision which has different lenses that can depict far distances like a telescope and can see through things like an x-ray. Weaknesses *'Kryptonite' Although appearing to be virtually invulnerable and potentially immortal under the rays of a Yellow sun, Kara still has weaknesses. Kara is vulnerable to other super powered being with a strength that is enough to challenge her own, although it may not kill her, it can still affect her; such as other Kryptonians and other alien races. As well as physical weaknesses, she is also vulnerable to the various types of Kryptonite, radioactive pieces of her homeworld Krypton that are spread throughout the universe when the planet exploded. Appearances *Man of Steel Prequel *''Untitled Supergirl film'' Trivia *It could be set up for her to appear possibly down the road in the sequel or any other future sequel of Man of Steel. *In the DC Universe, Kara Zor-El is Superman's cousin, Supergirl. Kara dreams of flying and saving Kell-Ur from his death as a reference to Supergirl. External links * * Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Characters in the comics Category:Kryptonian Category:Aliens Category:Characters with flight Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Characters with super dexterity Category:Characters with super hearing Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with super breath Category:Characters with arctic breath Category:Characters with x-ray vision Category:Characters with heat vision Category:Characters with telescopic vision Category:House of El Category:Kryptonians Category:Females Category:Military Category:Super-Heroes